When deep frying food, loose food particles may naturally occur. These loose particles generally settle at the bottom of the cooking vessel where they quickly become scorched due to their exposure to the high heat transfer area found at the bottom of the deep frying vessel. The scorched food particles can easily impart an undesirable flavor to both the cooking oil and the food being prepared for consumption. As the loose food particles build up on the bottom of the vessel they can also restrict heat transfer to the oil, which can make food come out soggy and greasy due to not being fried at a consistent optimal temperature. Therefore, it is advantageous to have an apparatus that traps loose food particles and prevents their scorching and build up on the bottom of a vessel used for deep frying.